Private Works
by Theatre of the Yellow Afro
Summary: Don't get me wrong but this is for everyone. A Slash Fic containing J/S. RnR and might get better


_**Special Thanks to Glee Music , for giving me inspiration to restart and write a new one.**_

_**Private Works  
**_

_Introduction__: I usually don't do these, but this is my first fic on my new profile (The Theatre of the Yellow Afro). I promise it won't be to long so I better get on with writing this. I am not new here, I had an old profile, but I was so ashamed of my old fic that I decided I needed to redeem myself and give it another shot. So here is my new story, Private Links, featuring two characters that we all know, James Potter and Sirius Black, as detectives of Hogwarts / Trouble Makers of Hogwarts. Forced to be detectives as punishment given by Professor McGonagall after a major prank, they soon decide that life has its happiness being investigators._ _Warning__: Slash Fic, Rated M for language and maybe stuff later…_

_Disclaimer__: J.K Rowling owns all the stuff in here so I can't sell and become a famous author __**:(**_

_Also, please Read and Review!_

"Well, this will catch everyone's eye, won't it Prongs?" asked Sirius Black. He flicked his long, brown hair out of his amber eyes so that he could properly see the poster his best friend had just put up on the billboard.

"I do think we have done a pretty good job Pads, don't you think?" questioned James Potter. He ruffled up his jet black hair, as he usually did when he was proud of something he had just done or conquered.

"I do, I do old chap!"said Sirius, in a fake posh accent.

"Quite, yes, that will do?" mimicked James, using the same intonation in his voice, yet more believable for one of his parents was posh.

"I say!" exclaimed Sirius remaining in the accent.

"Yes?" continued James, grinning, knowing where this would lead to.

"Why don't you and I, go down to Rosmerta's, and get us ourselves a well earned pint of Butterbeer!" suggested Sirius.

"Why what a marvelous idea!" cried out James

"Well, you do know me, I've always had the best mind out of the Marauders." bragged Sirius.

"Yes, you and your idea to transfigure McGonagall's shoes into un-controllable roller-skates and make her skid around the class, into the grounds, and splash in the lake which got us to do this shitty job!" growled James, in his normal baritone voice, still bitter at the fact he was punished from the very first day of his last year at Hogwarts to the last day of his last year at Hogwarts.

"I actually think it was a greeting towards our lovely, dear Head of House. I didn't want her to forget about us!" he answered back, trying to make James see the good part of this punishment.

"You know, who cares! McGonagall never said we weren't allowed to get money out of this! We're splitting the shares in half!" laughed James. He quickly wrote down on the poster his plan and Sirius agreed.

"It's not much though…"thought Sirius aloud.

"Shut up Pads! Don't you ever think!" criticized James.

"It's not my fucking fault! You're the one who kept me up half the night just to get this poster ready when I could have just been sleeping in my bed and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" shouted Sirius. This is what he usually did when he was debating. He'd shout and shout until someone told him to stop but he'd continue anyway.

"Shhh…" hissed James, "I hear something…"He was right, he could hear the ever so loud footsteps their friend Peter Pettigrew.

"Crap…" whispered Sirius, knowing that James didn't like Peter at all.

"I don't want him coming to drink with us. He's too heavy to carry back when he's had a beer!" whined James.

"Ok, but looks like he's coming!"Sirius hurried James out of the Common Room when he saw the shadow of Peter's recognizable figure.

When they had arrived to the secret passage under the one-eyed witch that lead to Honeydukes, they sat down on the cold, marble floor and panted for a while before starting up a conversation in the quiet hallway.

"That was close, to close…" Sirius gasped for breath, stood up and straight away leaned on the witch's staff.

"You know, I didn't even think he could run that fast…"James wheezed as he got up slowly only to fall onto Sirius' shoulder to keep himself up.

They looked around the dark, corridor and got shivers up their spines. They had been out at night countless times , even in their first year, but that night things were different. They knew this school so well, that they would be gutted that by the end of the year, they'd be out of Hogwarts living their lives independently without any adults to watch over them. Sirius and James thought of all the good times they had lived in this magical building.

"I think we should get going…" Sirius suggested this as he heard footsteps, this time not of a teenager but of an adult, ready to pounce on a student out of bed at forbidden hours.

"I agree…" James tapped on the witch and whispered the word: Dissendium and they rushed into the statue's passageway and disappeared.

As both nearly adult lads bustled out of the passageway after eventually pissing off Madame Rosmerta, they staggered back whilst singing rude songs towards the Hogwarts Common Room only to wake up the Sleeping Fat Lady for the password.

"Oy! Wake up Fatty!" Sirius shouted to the Fat Lady, only to anger her by waking her up.

"You know boys," she started, "Insults won't get you anywhere." Ashamed about her size she stood

"Maybe, but darling, you love us so why don't you let us in?"James seduced her making her blush. One of the boys talents is their charm and they good looks. Basically with this, they can go far to get what they want. So when they saw her go red, they knew they were going to get in.

"Well, as the doorway to the Gryffindor Common Room, I can only let you in if you give me the password. But obviously you party animals are too drunk to remember the password so I'll let you in just this time." She winked at them and let them through.

When she was looking in another way, the two guys clapped hands and walked through the door. As they entered, they were bemused at the sight of their friends, Peter, lying on the sofa near the fire with his teddy obviously waiting for them.

"I think we should wake him up don't you?" Sirius asked, getting closer to Peter and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you…" James suggested.

" You know, that's really mean! I mean, we faked him having an disease and he believed it because we wouldn't touch him anymore but we're older now." Sirius argued

"No Sirius, I really think that YOU should think before you touch him."James said

"Why not?"Sirius demanded

"You know, he might get a bit more excited than he already is…" James hinted.

" What do you mean by … oh." Sirius understood. Peter, who was lying down looking as peaceful as ever, had a giant lump in his jeans.

"Well, why didn't you tell me before you fat bastard!"Sirius shouted at James, clearly unconvinced that James had told him anything and just stood there and watched.

"I did…don't you remember?"James asked Sirius, a little hurt that Sirius wasn't listening to him completely but inside, he knew that Sirius would come around.

"You did? You know maybe I'm a bit drunk!" Sirius defended himself whilst he got up only to fall on the floor giggling.

"I think you're more than a bit drunk." James stated, laughing as he watched Sirius trying to heave himself up using the comfy armchair but failed.

"Well, Prongs, you might be laughing but when I get up you won't be laughing for long…" Sirius threatened James a bit weakly.

James gasped, " Are you ok? You haven't said something like that since 1rst Year!"

"AND MAYBE YOU SHOUL D HELP ME UP!"Sirius shouted and James lifted him up and gave him a piggyback ride.

"PRONGS, LET ME GO YOU FOOL! I'M NOT 8!" Sirius bellowed towards James to bring him back to the red and gold carpet.

"You're acting like one though…"mumbled James.

"What?"

"Nothing…Child." James grinned as they went up the stairs and went to their beds.

The next morning, outside, was as peaceful as ever. The sun was shining over the large, blue lake where the Creature inside churned and swam. The Nymphs around it jumped aboard the Creature and took turns riding upon it and playing with it making the Creature splash around causing large amounts of water to wet the clean, cut grass. Hagrid, the caretaker, took his dog out on an early walk, like every morning, and happily played fetch with it. The dog's bark was like an alarm clock to the boys in Dorm 14: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. This was the smallest room and only had 4 king sized beds, unlike all the other rooms which contained 6 beds. But the architecture was basically the same. In the middle of the circle of beds was a drinking fountain, shaped as a Lion clawing at his prey, and that had unlimited water in it. Next to each bed was a window and a closet on the right of the bed. The beds were enormous, red velvet duvets and sheets and crimson, gold curtains around the bed. In each dorm, they had an en-suite holding a bath and a shower plus toilet and sink.

As the 3 boys(Peter was still sleeping downstairs in the Common Room) woke up to the sound of Fang's loud yelps, James got up first had his shower and then followed by Sirius, the other two boys having already had their showers the evening before. After getting changed into their boiling, black robes, they hurried down the spiral, marble staircase that lead down to the Common Room of the Gryffindor House only to see a crowd around the billboard where James and Sirius' poster rested. The 2 investigators looked at each other and grinned, happy that this punishment could turn out to be a joyful side-course.

On this affiche was written the following:

+ Anything missing? Something is wrong? +

+ Is a friend lying or keeping a secret from you? +

+ Well stop asking yourself these questions and come to us, +

+ James Potter +

+ Sirius Black +

+ Hogwarts' New Detectives! +

+ We offer our intelligence to every House Member (Yes, even Slytheryn's) +

+ But please, help us by giving 2 Knuts for each case that you wish. +

+ If though, you can't find us, send us an owl to Dorm 14 of the Gryffindor +

+ House! +

+ Please, stop searching for your worries, when you can just come to us! +

+ AND Remember, nothing is safe with J.P and S.B around! +

+ Full Refund given if any mishaps occur in the investigation. +

+ Tips are well appreciated. If so, give to our treasurer Remus Lupin, in an envelope addressed to James P. +

In the background of this advertisement was a moving picture taken by Remus of the two young men grinning towards the readers and once the girls had bared witness to this, they sighed and squealed to the delight that they could have a chance of being "investigated" by the two Casanovas of Hogwarts. At the back though of the Common Room were a few guys, jealous that these playboys had done it again and were probably going to make a fortune out of this

As James, Sirius and Remus sat down on the couch, ready for orders, mounts of girls ordered a investigation that there friend had stolen their Sugawands (The Latest Pop Group Sensation) Quill, a boyfriend, cheated off an exam… By the end, when the last girl, tired of waiting in the queue, came up to them, asking about whether a Hogmeades trip was available to a few special Second Years, they had 148 nuts and 74 new customers.

But things got even more hectic when they got down to the Great Hall for Breakfast, news got around that "Apparently, those two hotties from Gryffindor are going to be Detectives! And there only charging 2 Knuts for ANYTHING!" But again, when the bell rang, they had gotten overall 274 Knuts and exactly 100 new customers.

So, as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (whom they met at breakfast) started walking to their first class of the day, Herbology, they contemplated on what at just happened:

"Fuck yeah! This is going to be the best time ever!"James wooped as several girls blushed as they walked past the Marauders.

Yet, someone, wasn't feeling all that up to it. Sirius was looking pale and unsure about the investigations but not just that. It was how many there were. Nevertheless, he continued on, not saying a word or complaint, and followed James' enthusiasm hoping to get of it himself…

_Ok, so that's the first chapter done._

_ I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it and wasted your time reading it but, I enjoyed writing some parts of it._

_ But anyhow, the next chapter is going to come soon I hope, but I'm not quite sure coz I'm going on vacation in 2 __days__… :/_

_The Theatre of the Yellow Afro_


End file.
